inFamous: Second Son: The Promise
by depressedfluttershy5
Summary: A couple years after Augustine's downfall. The once feared Curdan Cay has now become a training facility for Conduits. And the three Conduits who saved them all? They now reside in the cozy remote area of the Akomish lands, spending the rest of their days in peace. Or so they thought.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e85c3e75d6e3ee048123288de85eb9f""WOO-HOO!" Fetch pumped her fist into the air in triumph, getting off the patchwork couch and doing a little victory dance. "Kiss. My. Ass." She taunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b0e8716a7f56de966b14b1d9db3f7e""Well then," Delsin yawned. "Fetch wins again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="521437752b7630f300d479e5132f4117""How does she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"do/em that?!" Eugene whispered, his mouth open in shock. He stared at the television screen that was blinking with the words "L1ght1ngG1rl Wins!" flashing across the screen in bright yellow lettering. Listed below are "PhantomAngel42" and "Unstoppable_R4ge."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2417bef2c67300d3f12cf03fc9a7efc9""Can't tell ya, 'gene! If I did, I'd have to kill you." Fetch blew him a fake kiss, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61fd698eca5155f031b6997f5cde103"Delsin yawned loudly, getting up to stretch. He practically shoved his boyfriend off his lap, who yelped in protest, crumpling to the ground. "Oops, sorry, Turtle," he said softly, hugging the other boy close for a moment and using the nickname he had given him. "I forgot you were there," he muttered sleepily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1cbd45cdb53a4b1ec4f116b13af547e""Everyone does," Eugene sighed, turning off the console and the tv. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81559ca971bc13c2a1afd7b737012a49"Fetch stopped doing her "happy victory" dance, rolling her eyes. She brought both her boyfriends in for a close hug, one of which was falling asleep already. "You know that's not true, Gene!" she said, kissing his cheek. She watched his face turn slightly pink, an amused smile coming to her lips. "You're not upset because I kicked your ass in racing, are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ce365e65e3ebd981d9ad12d004252b""No," Eugene said, pulling his hood closer around his face. "Maybe. Shut up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bfb8930d8077e1b61f990ab3cec7d3"Fetch laughed again, kissing his nose, which was the only part of his face left showing through the hoodie. "You're adorable when you're mad, you know that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda507f19af1e7c4f9b6b64aed415af9"Beside them, Delsin snored lightly. Fetch released them, and the older Akomish boy fell to the floor, still asleep. She laughed lightly, shaking her head. Eugene brought a spare blanket back from the bedroom and covered him with it. "Better than moving him," he said to Fetch's questioning look. She shrugged, getting to her feet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02356f20c1ba7662e931415825e0a62e"*The next morning time skip cause I'm lazy*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb07b3e168f977db6ece518d28dcc350""Morning, sleeping beauty," Delsin said, nudging Fetch lightly. She groaned, pulling the covers closer over her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61fb1dd4c3627a6bc564dd0cae220a1f""Five more minutes," came the muffled reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d1e3a4d8c4fd0398b08716aae8b90b"She felt soft hands slip around her waist, and hot breath in her ear. She smiled, letting the moment settle into calm. But, if she were fully awake, she would have realized, with Delsin, no moment is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em calming. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e6696df3a0f4ce88689a9539adcc111""WAKE UP!" He yelled, jabbing her light enough in the ribs that it wouldn't hurt, but hard enough that she would notice it. She screamed, and a burst of neon made him shoot backwards against the wall. Her eyes shot open, and she rushed over to his side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6c96adf44025f91ab27e3b6b9b324e""Ohmygod, D, I'm so sorry!" She said, holding his head in her hands. When he didn't respond right away, she shook him gently. "Delsin?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc997a30c70d1ffa3cfcc5ceec132f21"Still no response. She sucked in her breath, her hands starting to shake. "No...nononononoNO! Not again! D, don't do this to me, please!" She cried, shaking him some more. "wake up," she whispered, tears falling lightly down her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4f6889a49d95076dce8e34eaa2fb69a"He frowned, blinking his eyes open slowly. "This was not the reaction I thought I would get," he mumbled softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42faa299416514818c934dd33ca7fb13""YOU ASSHOLE!" She sobbed, smacking his arm hard. "I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED YOU, TOO!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ac531e8f7849df457bdc238a2a3a0a"Delsin looked confused a moment before realization crossed over his face. His eyes grew softer, and he hugged Fetch tight. "Shit...I forgot about him..." Fetch sobbed, clinging to him and almost shrinking into his embrace. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="031ad69e54f400adf2be4ff1ebcd7137""I thought I had killed you, too," she whimpered, her voice muffled in his chest. He shushed her, running his hand rhythmically through her hair to help calm her down. "Oh God, if I had killed you, too-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb9625893a2651e3d07f50d7c9dae249""Don't think about that," he cut her off, gently moving her so her face was inches away from his. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="972d938651c01d29772680b1dd460424""But I'm a monster," Fetch whispered, her voice cracking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e762b4f7d9c33bb095dc0aa988fd65""No. You're not-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7050780297be1e7be5ed6e901270f530""Yes, I AM!" Fetch said, moving her head away. "You know how I get when I can't control it...People get hurt..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c303afb959bdf9262801250379f5feb0""So we'll learn to control it. You and I. Together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c1b94afc4b2d5edcbaa8f02f377b4d5""You promise?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d7c1e6b61221f95b97379f4b71eb6f"Delsin pulled her closer, back into a hug. "Promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
